Is There An After (After This)
by CarinaAbove
Summary: Six years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione's reeling after her break-up with Ron when a case lands on her desk at the Department of Law Enforcement. Forced to work an international murder case with Draco Malfoy, the partners have to find out who's been attacking muggleborn women while overcoming their tempestuous past. Throw in a self-help book and problems are sure to arise.
1. 1: A&A

**THE 5 STAGES**

**Please pardon the random appearance of multiple, and I seriously mean multiple alliterations throughout this chapter. It most definitely wasn't done on purpose; I have no idea why my mind is thinking in that way whatsoever. **

WARNING: Hermione might possess a wee-bit of a sailor's mouth, but that's mostly the alcohol talking. (mostly)

" _The five stages after the end of a relationship that will lead you to a better and happier you - each with its pros and cons, its trials and tribulations - The most important being the acknowledgement of the tragic end of said relationship which most likely, if not, brought pain and sorrow to both participants…Which brings us to the first stage …"_

Hermione scoffed as she tossed the rubbish that was trying to pass itself off as a self-help book into the rubbish bin next to her. She for one definitely didn't need any of _this_ explained to her, or at least that's what she thought, she didn't need this-this trash. Finishing off the last of her elf wine straight from the bottle, she smiled drunkenly, overcome by a fit of giggles as she semi-analyzed the situation she found herself in: sitting at her kitchen counter drinking a bottle of wine, no glass needed (on a Friday night no less) in old sweats with no company other than that of her pet goldfish, Charles. Unfortunately, her sorrows couldn't be drowned in wine; they'd learned to swim a long time ago.

At this rate she was going to become an alcoholic with all the elf wine she'd been ingesting the last few months. If someone were to see the numerous empty bottles under her sink they would think she already was.

Sighing bitterly Hermione looked over at her faithful companion and asked quizzically, "Charles, how is it possible that at 28 years old I have managed to acquire a high position in the Department of Law Enforcement, a decent flat, and your most gracious acquaintance, YET at the same time manage to fuck up every single romantic relationship I have ever had?"

She tried to focus her clouded vision on her handsome black goldfish by squinting as she awaited a response to her loaded question.

Who knows, maybe Charles has all the answers to her questions but seeing as he is nothing but a common goldfish he couldn't exactly voice them to his owner quite as clearly as she would have liked him to, because as of right now all she was getting back was a blank stare and air bubbles as he swam around in his big bowl. That seemed like a clear enough response to Hermione's question; then again she wasn't exactly in her "sober frame of mind."

Hermione nodded in mock-seriousness, swaying slightly in her seat. "Alright then Charles I'll give you credit where credit is due. I'm dull- a-a-a plain Jane with-with nothing to offer. No surprises there, no sir! Those are just two of the obvious reasons I've managed to fuck things up every- every time. You know you're pretty smart for a goldfish Charles, pretty smart indeed."

Her speech was beginning to slur, the alcohol now fully taking effect over her motor and speech skills. Not caring what time it was, Hermione decided sleep was what she needed most. She made her way slowly to her bedroom, stumbling here and there until she made it to her bed. Once on her fluffy crimson covers she grabbed the spare pillow and hugged it close to her chest like a child would a teddy bear.

Turning off the lights in her flat with a flick of her wrist, she called out lovingly.

"Goodnight Charles thanks for hearing me out. I owe you one buddy."

BLOP…GLUG…BLOP…BLUG…BLOP…BLOP.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?… Please tell me you're at least getting ready!"

Hermione groaned as the voice calling out to her got louder as the person got closer to her bedroom door. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with another living soul at the moment, hell she could barely deal with herself and the persistent headache that was making it very hard to think.

"Hermione! What are you still doing in bed! Is-IS THAT AN EMPTY BOTTLE OF WINE?!" agitation clear in the persons voice.

Smothering her head with the pillow that she'd previously been hugging protectively, Hermione raised her hand and waved pathetically at whom she finally identify as Harry, his voice finally close and loud enough to decipher.

"Hello to you to Harry." She mumbled into the pillow, smothering her face harder into the pillow, hopefully it would swallow her up into a parallel dimension or something- kind of like Alice in Wonderland.

 _Alright I am most definitely hung-over, there is no denying it now. Drawing parallels to a fairytale about a child whom consumes questionable beverages and foods in a strange world is way beyond my normal thoughts. Best I get up now, unless I want Harry to drag me out and continue to look like someone has committed a crime or something…_

Groaning she removed the drool coated pillow from her face and looked over at Harry, an expression of complete shock evident on his face.

"Are-Are you hung-over?" He cried incredulously.

Raising an eyebrow at one of her closest friends she chuckled hoarsely.

"Are you going to faint if I say yes?" Hermione said sarcastically. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, wiping her messy curls away from her face along with any remaining drool. She couldn't care less if Harry saw her like this.

Truthfully, she'd probably looked about ten times worse when they spent a year in a small tent on the run trying to keep the wizarding world from falling into the hands of a prejudice madman.

Shaking her head at her derailing thoughts she turned her attention back to her best friend - who still looked dumbfounded.

She chuckled at his expression; the hammering in her head got stronger.

"Uh-uh no. Why would I?" Harry replied with a failed attempt at nonchalance.

"Because you look like you're about to, did you forget that I'm an adult, just like you actually? Who can make adult decisions, like the decision to drinking profusely?"

She shrugged slightly as she turned away from Harry and made her way into her bathroom. Once she closed the door, she quickly stripped and entered her shower, the warm water cascading down over her body, working the kinks out of her neck and shoulders and easing her headache.

Hopefully there was still some hangover potion along with a Pepper Up Potion left in her kitchen cabinet from a few weeks ago.

Once completely showered she shut off the water and dried quickly, changing into some jeans and a maroon sweatshirt she found in her closet. Wrapping her wet hair in a towel, she returned to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She washed her toothbrush and looked at her reflection into the mirror.

Hermione looked not only paler than usual but there were also dark bags under her eyes along with her cracked and dry lips.

Smirking at her grimacing reflection, she winked and said patronizingly, "Looking good you, just as always I suppose huh?."

The reflection raised its thin eyebrows at her; it crossed its arms over its chest. "You're sense of humor sucks, I hope you know that."

Hermione shrugged, she wasn't about to get into a debate with her reflection, it was too early for that. Why'd she even let Ginny convince her into buying the charmed mirror a few months ago, at an antique store of all places, was beyond her? All she did was argue with it, it pissed her off immensely. Hermione promised herself to toss it out as soon as possible.

She had enough "self-issues" to deal with; she didn't need her reflection doubling them.

Making her way into her bedroom, she became aware of the fact that Harry was no longer there.

Guess he's made himself comfortable in the living room then, she reasoned.

"Harry?" She called out.

"In the kitchen!" he hollered back.

She walked barefoot towards the kitchen, finding Harry making both of them tea along with, 'lo and behold, a Pepper Up Potion and a Hangover Potion.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Harry." Hermione quipped lightly, reaching for both potions. She swallowed them quickly one after the after trying to only have to suffer through one bad after taste rather than two separate ones.

He chuckled at his best friend, her facial expression one of disgust, no doubt due to the potions, those things tended to taste worse than dirt.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice before, now that I think about it." He bantered.

Harry passed her a cup of tea which she graciously accepted; Hermione wrapped both her hands around the warm mug. He stared point blank at her as she simply blew softly over her hot tea.

He knew she was avoiding his stare and, well, there honestly wasn't a surprise as to why. It wasn't everyday one was caught sleeping with a firm protective grip over a pillow and an empty bottle of wine at 10 am on a Saturday morning.

"Hermione." He said lightly, as if she were a baby deer that, if not spoken to cautiously, could be startled away.

She cautiously glanced over at him, her face flushing a bit.

"Yes, Harry?" She replied.

He finished off the rest of his tea and turned to face the girl with the towel hat standing next to him.

"Do you want to _maybe_ talk about what I just saw a few minutes ago?" He raised his eyebrows lightly at her, worry evident in his tone of voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and faked nonchalance.

"It-it was nothing, promise. I just decided to host myself and Charles a pity party." She pointed over at Charles who as usual appeared completely unaware of everything happening around him.

What more could there honestly be expected of a fish…

Harry tried desperately to wipe away the amused smile that was creeping onto his face. No matter how old they got Hermione still managed to retain some childlike quality if only for the amusement of herself and others. Pretending Charles was as human as either of them, was just that, an amusement.

Clearing his throat lightly, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and asked objectively, "And the reasons behind the pity party were what, exactly?"

She stared blankly at him, pretending to not know what he was referring to and simply replied in mock seriousness,

"Well I only had one bottle of wine left, what other kind of party could I have hosted for myself with just that? – oh and Charles too." She added jokingly, she returned to sipping on her warm tea.

Harry tried to take a calming breath, so far he was getting nowhere with her. He knew there was something wrong, or maybe there was more than one thing wrong, but he couldn't be sure. Hermione tended to make her problems just that: hers and hers alone; she never wanted help from anyone even if it were offered a million times. It infuriated him, how she couldn't just take his or anyone's help. She saw herself as the one that has to always help people, yet she couldn't accept any in return. What was all that about?

He closed his eyes to regain his composure, seeing as going off on a tangent wouldn't get him anywhere with her, especially with what he had to tell her in a bit. He looked at her solemn face and said, "Hermione stop answering my questions with questions." She sighed, setting down her now empty mug she reached into a cupboard for Charles' fish flakes.

Sprinkling a few bits of it into his bowl she turned her focus on watching him swim around eating them happily, one flake at a time. Not a care in the world, ah the life of a goldfish. She rested her chin on the palms of her hands as she leaned lazily on the bar.

"I'm serious Hermione." Harry said.

"Are you?" She replied distractedly.

"Hermione! We aren't children for Merlin's sake." He stomped his foot childishly, proving his statement wrong. Hermione snickered lightly at the realization, choosing not to point it out to him. That wouldn't move the conversation along and she was getting real tired of it already.

She sighed; turning away from Charles she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed lightly in reassurance.

"Harry, you're my best friend and I know that you worry but like I said before, I'm an adult. We both are, and seeing as we are, we can make adult like decisions, example being drinking profusely and accepting the consequences of doing so, which is the hangover you just cured with those nasty potions. I'm only going to say this once more. I am fine. And I promise you, you will never find me again asleep and snuggled up to an empty bottle of wine ever again." She giggled lightly.

At that, Harry sighed, the tension finally leaving his body. She smiled lightly as the worry ebbed away from his stare; she hated seeing like this. There was no point in burdening him with her bloody problems and screw ups. He'd had plenty to deal with years ago, she could handle it. She _was_ handling it.

"Alright Hermione, I believe you. It's just that I worry about you. I kinda feel like you never tell me anything anymore." He pouted.

Hermione laughed lightly, shaking her head at his expression. "That's because there isn't much to tell Harry, trust me. I know that you worry, you have your hero complex to blame for that."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling her tightly into a hug.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled into the towel still atop her head.

Feeling warmth envelop her, Hermione tried to not let the tears forming in her eyes slip out, or else there would be no end to this conversation. She simply hugged him just as tightly as he hugged her.

She silently thanked whatever deity or being that allowed Harry to be one of the people to save her from the troll in first year, because if that hadn't happened she wouldn't have had the chance to have him as a friend, as practically a brother.

Giving her a final squeeze, she felt him let her go and look at her, a bright smile taking the place of the frown that was previously there.

"Now, go finish getting ready. I'll wait for you here; we have 15 minutes before Mrs. Weasley expects us at the Burrow for lunch." He said hurriedly, pushing her out of the kitchen back towards her room.

Lunch… At the Burrow? What the fucking-

She froze in her spot causing Harry to bump into her, turning slowly she scowled at her best friend as she said stoically, "What did you just say?"

He visibly took a step away from her and with good reason, too. "Well it's been more than two months Hermione and I've managed to cover for you but-but you know Molly - she's fed up with the excuses she wants you over for lunch. She-she-she's even started to believe that you're upset with her or something."

Hermione growled, "I knew it! There just had to be another reason for you to have come here. I shouldn't be surprised."

Turning away from Harry she stalked back to her room, pulling the towel off her semi-dry hair and shaking out the curls furiously

"I'm not going, Harry, and that's final." Hermione said harshly.

She heard Harry walk into her room as she brushed the knots out of her hair in the bathroom.

"Oh come on Hermione, please. Molly is driving me crazy asking about you. Plus-plustheywontbethere." He said quickly, urgency clear in his voice.

Hermione stopped brushing her hair and looked into the mirror to see Harry standing a few feet behind her staring at her pleadingly and understandingly.

"Are-are you sure?" She asked timidly. She swallowed the knot that was forming in her throat.

Harry nodded. She sighed and placed the brush down by the sink. She leaned forward, her long hair covering her face as she grimaced.

"Fine, give me 5 minutes to finish getting ready."

"Thank you Hermione, you- you won't regret it." He said lightly.

She heard his retreating footsteps as she looked at her reflection once again in the mirror.

"I hope not Harry, I really hope not."

She quickly finished getting ready, slipping on her brown knee high boots, wrapping her mustard yellow scarf around her, and applying a bit of make up to brighten up her face; the last thing she needed was more questions. She'd said the phrase "I'm fine" more times than she'd care to admit the last few weeks.

Grabbing her wand and bag she went out to the living room to see Harry sitting on her comfy couch flicking through the channels on her telly.

"Ready?" he asked cautiously as he looked over at her.

She tried not to grimace. "As I'll ever be, it's only lunch right?"

Harry nodded. With that, just as she and Harry were about to leave, Hermione reached into her bag in search of her keys and pulled out last week's Daily Prophet. She had forgotten she had stuffed it in there once she had read the headline.

 **RONALD WEASELY, WAR HERO, MARRIES PREGNANT FIANCE REBECCA LISSOIE**

Gripping the paper tighter than needed, she quickly tore it in two and threw it in the waste bin in the kitchen. Breathing deeply, she went back into the living room where Harry stood by her fireplace awaiting her.

Taking in a shaky deep breath she plastered a fake smile on her face and said cheerfully, "Ready."

Harry smiled back, completely unaware that Hermione was crumbling from the inside out, piece by piece, and eventually she would reach the point where there would be nothing left to crumble.


	2. 2: A&A

_**April 2004**_

" _Ronald! I'm home, would you like to order take out! How does Chinese sound?" Hermione called out just as she shrugged off her coat and hung it one of the pegs by the door, setting her bag down on another._

 _She rolled her shoulders back trying to work out the knots there. Bundling her hair at the top of her head, wand right in the middle, she quickly made her way towards the bedroom._

" _Ronald, did you hear me?" She called out again in annoyance. How hard could it be to answer; if he was ignoring her again she was definitely going to hex him this time. Once seated on her bed Hermione sighed loudly, removing her heels from her tired feet. If only she had chosen to be a healer instead - she wouldn't have to wear these devil shoes day in and day out._

 _Wiggling her free toes, she made her way out of the room in search of Ronald. Once at the doorway of the living room she caught sight of him: hunched forward, head in his hands._

 _Keeping her frustration in check she crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "Ronald I've been calling out for you, why haven't you answered me?"_

 _He remained unmoving, as if he hadn't heard what she'd said._

" _Ronald." She called out to him again; this wasn't normal. Hermione felt her stomach drop slightly. Slowly she placed her hand on his shoulder._

" _Ron, are you alright?" She asked apprehensively._

 _No response. With her hand still on his shoulder she moved over to sit next to him. He remained still, unaware of her presence. Or so it would seem, if it weren't for the visible tension in his shoulders and back._

" _What's wrong honey?" She asked, the worry starting to coil in her chest. "I'm-I'm so sorry." He voiced louder, his voice breaking softly as a sob broke through._

 _She couldn't fathom what was wrong. The panic and worry was now making it just a bit harder for her to breath; she had to calm down. There had to be an explanation for this. Closing her eyes for a second she pushed away the oncoming horrific ideas from her mind._

 _Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled away from Ron and stood up, taking a few steps away from him. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt the need to distance herself, but it made her feel better, breathing had become easier._

" _Ronald." She demanded lightly, the anxiety making her pick away at her cuticles. He continued to ignore her._

" _Tell me what you're apologizing for exactly." She pressed, her patience running out._

 _Ronald shook his head in response; his guilt, it appeared, wasn't even allowing him to look her in the eye._

" _Ron answer the bloody question, please." She whispered agitatedly. Glancing down at her hands she realized she was about to draw blood from all her picking and quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest, hugging herself as tightly as possible._

" _It's never been my intention to hurt you I- I- I desperately hope you know that Hermione." He rasped out, agony and grief evident in his tone. He slowly looked up at her, not looking her directly in the eyes. He just couldn't make himself._

" _Her- her name's Rebecca Lissoie. We-we met a couple months back at one of Ginny's practices. Hermione it was never my in-"_

" _Shut up." She whispered, shock slowly seeping through her body._

 _Of all the things he could possibly do, this was not one she had ever fathomed, to cheat and for months without realizing he was doing it. How stupid could she be not to realize it? She began to feel her bottom lip quiver and the tears start to well up in her eyes, she desperately wanted to let them out, but no, she wouldn't let him see her cry._

 _Not again._

 _Before she could even process her thoughts she heard herself say mournfully,_

" _Why?"_

" _I didn't mean to, it was never planned –I –We –I don't know." He said having returned his stare to the floor._

" _It wasn't planned? You didn't mean to? Lots of bloody self-restrain you've got there then, don't you Ronald? How could I have been so bloody stupid? This was your goddamn idea in the first place. To get back together again– to work things out after how they ended–NO after how YOU ended them 5 years ago, all because you wanted to 'take a break' to get some space, to sleep with any bimbo thatcaught your fancy. Oh I could – Argghh I am so bloody stupi–_

" _She's–She's pregnant." He cut her off._

 _Hermione abruptly stopped pacing, her hands fell away from her unruly hair, her wand loosened it's grio on her wand._

 _Ron made to stand up and go to her._

" _Dont! Just- just stay where you are Ronald." She whispered in anguish, raising her wand shakily. She desperately tried to control her sobs and her tears. Something like this couldn't possibly be happening to her, she didn't deserve this. She was a good person, she didn't deserve to have things end this way for the second time with someone whom she trusted and–and_

… _and loved._

 _Her blood began to boil, the anguish and despair rapidly being replaced by the rage building up inside her, she wouldn't let him see her like this, over her dead body. Clearing her face of all emotion she lowered her wand and turned away from him, quickly making her way to what used to be their bedroom._

" _Not anymore" She muttered to herself determined._

 _With a wave of her wand her luggage landed open on top of the bed and with another one, much harsher than needed, her belongings began to fill them up. Reaching for her heels she quickly slipped them back on, closing her luggage and shrinking it._

 _Picking it she turned toward her door to see Ronald blocking the doorway._

" _Hermione, please hear me out will ya?" He begged._

" _Ronald move." She demanded, choosing to not answer his question._

" _NO! Not until we talk about this." He shook his head profusely, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly._

 _She huffed and set her bags down._

" _Talk about what, exactly? How you've been sleeping around with someone else and managed to knock her up, all behind my back? Oh sorry didn't realize my back was on your knife Ronald. We have absolutely nothing to talk about and we won't for a long time. Do you understand that? I'm leaving and you know what– I wish you the best with Rebecca you two obviously deserve each other." She gestured wildly with her hands._

 _Picking up her bags once again she said coldly, her voice clear of any emotion whatsoever._

" _Goodbye Ronald."_

 _Shoving him out of the way, she went to the front door got her coat and bag and made way to the floo._

" _THE LEAKY CAULDRON." She called out and in an instant was gone, leaving behind the man she thought loved her as much as she loved him and the debris of what once was her heart._


	3. 3: A&A

_**August 7, 2004.**_

"Wait Harry, could we apparate instead?" Hermione questioned lightly.

She didn't exactly feel comfortable just flooing into the Burrow after having avoided doing so for over two months now. She especially didn't want to have to immediately be faced with pity from everyone she encountered the instant she stepped out.

If it weren't for Harry's insistence she wouldn't even be going, she'd still be hiding away from all of them.

He stared at Hermione, whose face had flushed a bit in discomfort. Smiling sympathetically at her he nodded, he couldn't really imagine just exactly how hard things were for her right now.

"Ok, now put your wards up before we go and lock the door." He reminded her sternly, she nodded in agreement and with a swish of her wand she took hold of Harry's forearm and felt a tug at her navel as they quickly apparated away from her flat and towards the Burrow.

The queasy feeling setting in her stomach served to her a reminder as to why she disliked apparating so much, but the feeling quickly passed as she glanced over the Burrow. Two months had passed and yet it still looked exactly the same, slanted and tiny, just as always.

She smiled to herself, some of her best memories took place right here at the Burrow. One of the few metaphorical bright lights in all the darkness that was her youth, she shook her head slightly.

Best not to dig up those memories at a time like this. She looked over at Harry and noticed his worried expression.

"Ready?" He asked cautiously.

She plastered a semi-smug expression on her face, "Ready as I'll ever be Harry, dear." She quipped as she hoisted her purse strap higher on her shoulder.

They began their walk from the apparition point to the front door all while Hermione gave herself an internal pep talk hoping it would ease her frazzled nerves.

"You know nothing bad is going to happen Hermione." Harry tried to banter, gesturing with his hands lightly.

She glanced at him, her stare condescending. "That's easy for you to say Harry, you're lucky to not be in my position. I wouldn't even wish this upon my worst enemy."

"What position would that be?" He asked.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at her best friend.

Men –boys, could they all really be so bloody clueless about everything.

"Ok Harry, tell me, how would you like it if Ginny just came home one day and told you she'd been fucking around with a buddy of yours from the Auror Department and that she'd also gotten knocked up in the process; unfortunately of course?" She mock-reasoned, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Harry remained silent; there really wasn't an existing answer to that question.

Once at the front door Harry took the chance to look over at Hermione hoping to gauge her expression, so far she seemed to be doing ok considering – Considering what? He rebuffed internally.

How bloody messed up things had turned out.

Closing his eyes for a second he pushed away his anger and frustration; he needed to be focused on Hermione right now.

He rapped on the door.

"Coming, coming dear." Came the faint cheerful voice of Mrs. Weasley on the other side of the door.

The door swung open to reveal a most flustered Molly, who was wielding a wooden ladle in one hand a dish rag in the other, you could also see the faint smudge of flour on her cheek.

Instantly catching sight of Hermione, she beamed.

"Oh Harry dear thank you for finally getting Hermione over here, what's it been? Months really –Oh Hermione how we've missed you dear, it hasn't been exactly the same without you. What –what, look at you, you're all skin and bones. Now what have I told you about working yourself ragged?" She tut-tutted and nagged halfheartedly.

Waving her forward she pulled her into a tight hug, leaving Hermione with the only option to hug back just as tightly. She felt her nerves settle, she hadn't realized just how much she had missed being in Molly's presence, the woman was more of a mother to her than her own.

Hermione chuckled as Mrs. Weasley let go of her and held her at arm's length.

"I missed you too, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately its –it's been hard to get away from work and well" –

"It's alright dear, I understand. I do, believe me." She said reassuringly looking at her with a hint of pity and sorrow in her stare.

Hermione looked down, she was afraid of this. She didn't want to be pitied anymore; it was starting to drive her mad, she hugged herself.

She felt Molly place her warm hand against her cheek lovingly.

"It's alright love, I know this –this must be hard for you but things will work themselves out. Just give it time, dear."

Hermione nodded solemnly, she already knew that - she'd been repeating it to herself on a daily basis. She just wasn't sure if she exactly believed that this time, time would be enough.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the crazy task of cooking enough food to feed what resembled a small army now-a-days, Hermione made her way out into the sunny backyard. Overhead she saw all the Weasleys flying around on their brooms, no doubt playing Quidditch – as usual.

She'd given up long ago on, berating – or as they called it _nagging_ – about how barbaric and dangerous the sport really was…

"They're all demented morons, honestly…" She huffed quietly to herself.

Shading her eyes from the sun with her hand she saw Ginny over by the picnic table, doing both Harry's and the twins' job of setting the table.

She quickened her pace over to Ginny as she called out, "Alright there Gin?"

Having heard her name, Ginny turned around and saw Hermione standing at the other end of the picnic table, hand on her face shielding her from the harsh sunlight.

Ginny beamed at seeing Hermione finally at the Burrow. Thanks to the git of a brother of her best friend had spent the last few weeks away from the house and everyone, choosing instead to hole herself up in her stuffy office doing Merlin knows what.

"Brilliant, now that you're here Mione." She said cheerfully. She'd hoped Harry hadn't let it slip that she was actually the one to nag him into bringing her here, not her mother.

Hermione went over and began setting the utensils and napkins. The girls worked in silence, the only noise that of the boys' laughter and game talk.

Hermione didn't know what to say to Ginny. _Brightest Witch of her Age, who the fuck came up with that_. It felt like a wall was standing between them. Should she mention Ron… or… or bloody hell, maybe the weather…

She shook her head in frustration; she hated this tension, from the minute she'd walked out of Ron's apartment that fateful night she knew shit like this would be a result.

Placing the last napkin and utensils in place, Hermione took a seat on the bench and placed her forearms on the table as Ginny finished up and waddled over to sit next to her.

She sneaked a glance over at Ginny to see her looking back at her with understanding in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"I hate this Ginny, I really do." She signaled between them. "We've survived a war for fuck's sake, the last thing we should be feeling between us is awkwardness…"

Ginny pulled Hermione towards her, chuckling at her best friend's melodramatic attitude that had surfaced a few days after the break up.

"Would you stop being so dramatic you're worse than me – and I'm the pregnant one here, Hermione."

Hermione grimaced at Ginny's glowing expression. Glancing down at Ginny's stomach she felt the frustration slip away. You couldn't exactly stay mad at a pregnant w0man.

She looked at Ginny's face where a knowing smile was plastered. She sighed lightly and turned and fully faced her pregnant friend.

"So when exactly are we to rush to the hospital for the arrival of my gorgeous godson." Hermione questioned glee evident in her tone of voice.

She remembered how she cried for hours when she Ginny and Harry had asked her to be their son's godmother, at the rate she was going that boy was going to be her only chance at a child of her very own.

Ginny rubbed her abdomen lovingly, being pregnant suited her; she practically glowed joy.

"Soon - hopefully by the end of the month - was what our Mediwitch told us. Merlin knows how my mother did this seven bloody times. I love this child but I'm over being the size of a house!" Ginny said, marvel evident in her voice along with frustration.

"Oh come on Gin, it can't be that bad?" Hermione said lightly.

"Hermione I have to pee six times a day, walking is a pain and I haven't been able to see my feet for months. It's bad." Ginny huffed.

"But it will be worth it…" Hermione whispered to herself sorrowfully.

She'd imagined that by now she'd be in the same situation as her best friends – with a kid on the way - but fate seemed to have other plans.

 _Yeah, like growing old with a just a pet fish and numerous cats for company_ , Her subconscious quipped.

Ginny shook her head at the cloud that seemed to form over her best friend. She felt torn, Hermione deserved everything and her idiot of a brother had to go and ruin it all. She couldn't hate her brother but at the same time she could.

She blamed the goddamn hormones. Noticing her best friend getting lost in thought, Ginny decided a change of subject was in order; having Hermione over after weeks of absence called for gossip and not mournfully wallowing in self-pity.

"So…" Ginny said conspicuously, pushing her hair away from her face.

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ginny's change of tone.

"So what, Ginevra?" Hermione said sternly, she didn't have a good feeling about where Ginny looked to be going with that tone.

"Anything new happening lately, any free time in your days…" Ginny trailed off.

"Any day in particular?" Hermione asked, anxiety gnawing at her insides.

"Well I might have found a certain someone to take you out next weekend." She said innocently, playing with her hair not wanting to see Hermione scowl at her.

"WHA –Wha … Ginevra!" Hermione yelped. Ginny flinched lightly. She should have expected something like this sooner or later.

"I know, I know," Ginny held up her hands in surrender, "that you told me to stop with the matchmaking but come on Mione! It's been four months since my brother was a bigger idiot than he normally is. You deserve to find someone but you're not going to unless you get out there. Do you understand me young lady?" Ginny argued, looking a bit like her mother, her face clearly stating there was no way that she was going to get out of this.

"I'm just not ready Ginny, I'm not. Shit will hit the fan if you make me go through with this." Hermione rebutted, desperately trying to grasp at straws.

The red haired witch wasn't going to give up so easily, oh no .

"Can't you just give it a try; you haven't even given me a chance to entice you into giving this guy a chance?" Ginny said petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione scoffed, "Entice me? Ginny are you hearing yourself. I can't be enticed for all we know he just wants to meet the Brightest Witch of our Age and ask for a bloody autograph. Merlin knows it has happened more than once when you've set me up…" Hermione grimaced as she recalled the fawning men that didn't really care about getting to know her and having to spend the rest of her evening trying to steer the conversation away from the war and her part in it.

Stupid bloody fanatics; was it too much to ask for a little privacy these days.

She shook her head mentally. Hermione stared at Ginny expectantly, trying to keep the smug feelings from becoming evident on her face at having a possible out of this whole match-up situation.

Ginny huffed lightly, "that only happened once."

 _Once._ Hermione stared at her best friend in disbelief.

Ginny rolled her eyes and raised her hands in surrender as she mumbled out, "Fine it happened like five times, but trust me I swear it won't happen again. This guy doesn't even care about you in the slightest!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Hermione felt like someone had comically smacked her across the face. She blinked slowly at Ginny hoping she caught on to what she'd just said.

 _And people accuse me of needing a filter_ , she thought to herself.

Grasping what she'd just blurted out Ginny flinched slightly. "Crap. Crap that sounded better in my head, my bad Mione."

Hermione chuckled she couldn't stay mad at her, she looked too guilt ridden, she shook her head.

"A huh."

It was starting to look like there was a slight possibility of getting out of this, Hermione tried to keep the excitement down.

"What I mean is, this guy isn't _interested_ in that kind of stuff, you could the Queen of England and he still wouldn't care and the fact that he may or may not have heard of you might be because he doesn't even live here."

Ginny finished, looking quite pleased at herself for making that clarification not realizing Hermione was still as confused as before as to who this bloke even was or – anything really.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "Ginny, love, you're going to have to explain this just a tad better because at this point the picture you paint of this guy makes him sound like a pompous foreign prick."

Ginny sighed. "Mione you think most, if not all men, are pricks."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not wrong, _most are_." She smirked.

Ginny chuckled, her friend really had to lighten up. "Well then I'm just going to have to find one that isn't and prove you wrong."

Hermione felt her shoulders slump forward, the dim hope of getting out of this was officially being snuffed out.

"Fine – go on then Gin."

A grin on her face Ginny continued, "Ok, well. like I was saying, this guy doesn't care who you are because basically he doesn't know who you are – specifically, that is and part of that might be – I'm not entirely sure – due to the fact that he's lived in France for a few years."

Hermione nodded along. "Alright but, pray tell, why are you setting me up with a guy that doesn't even live in England?"

She grimaced; Hermione really wasn't making this any easier. "Because it just so happens that you've managed to turn down and scare off every eligible guy in this bloody place. Now let me finish enticing you, will you."

Hermione made to zip her lips knowing Ginny was beginning to run out patience. The last thing she or anyone wanted was an upset pregnant woman throwing hexes at people.

"He's not French by birth, he's British but he does live there and has been for a couple of years but due to his job he's moving back for a while. He's only coming for the weekend I think, to set up, and he'll be back in a week so who knows maybe another date will happen after this one."

Ginny took a breath and continued, "So basically – if you agree – you, my friend, have a reservation at that nice restaurant in Diagon Alley that you've been dying to go to but just haven't found the time for Saturday at seven."

Ginny finished giggling at Hermione's startled expression. She wasn't expecting for the reservation to be made and at _Etre Notre Invite_ of all places. Ginny knew it wasn't so much the lack of time to go out and eat there as the fact that it was a restaurant, in public, with couples and families dining. Her best friend didn't have anyone or anything like that at the moment. Ginny felt her heartstrings being tugged a bit.

Hermione stayed silent, there wasn't a way she was going to be able to back out of this and it couldn't hurt to finally be able to eat at _Etre Notre Invite._

The owner of the restaurant was obviously a Muggleborn or half-blood and a big fan of The Beauty and the Beast to have to name their restaurant _Be Our Guest._ She chuckled softly to herself; she couldn't say anything; she was guilty of the same things as well.

She realized she was at a crossroads; she didn't want to upset Ginny. Hermione was tired of lying and coming up with excuses so that she could stay away from everyone and holed up in her flat. She felt some of the walls she had built up around herself in the last few months begin to crumble away…

Maybe Ginny was right. She thought to herself sorrowfully.

She needs to get out and meet people. _I'm still young and there's still plenty of time to find someone and have a family and –and_ \- Hermione sighed, the little voice in her head was desperately trying to make her feel better.

Ginny stayed quiet and awaited her friend's answer, she looked lost in thought and if she stared long enough she could practically see the gears in Hermione's head grinding away all the possibilities, all the ways this could go wrong not acknowledging fully all the ways it could go right. Ginny bit her thumbnail nervously as she awaited her response, the least she could do was give her a few minutes to ponder everything.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure about this, in fact she wasn't sure about most things nowadays, but Ginny did have a point, she couldn't hide away forever.

She looked up at Ginny and saw her biting her thumbnail; she always did that when she was nervous. She smiled softly at her and hoped that the decision she was making she wouldn't regret in the long run.

 _I've had enough of those_ , she thought.

"Fine – yes I'll do it Gin."


	4. 4: A&A

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter franchise, whatsoever. It all rightly belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am only using her characters for creative purposes to entertain the imagination of her fans and make no profit what so ever. In other words, no copyright infringement.**

* * *

Ginny shrieked as she launched herself at Hermione, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Brilliant! Oh Mione you won't regret it, I swear."

She squeezed her friend tighter. This was going to work; Ginny felt it in her gut.

Hermione chuckled as she hugged Ginny just as tightly. She pushed away the onslaught of panic and fear that was creeping into her thought process; she would have to deal with that later and hopefully alone and in the confines of her flat.

"Alright, Ginny, alright I need to breathe you know." she quipped playfully as she pulled away from the girl who had a grin that filled her whole face. Ginny giggled.

"Sorry Hermione. Now, we have to talk about what you're going to wear nothing too fancy —or formal, it's only a first date —something casual, not too casual and it has to be a dress under no circumstances are you wearing jeans."

Hermione held up her hands in surrender.

"Wait, wait, Ginny one thing at a time please."

Hermione wanted to take a moment to process what exactly she had agreed to and for Ginny to ease off of cloud nine, the smile on her friend's face had to be hurting her cheeks.

"We haven't even talked about who this guy is—

"Lunch is ready! Everyone gather to the table, boys down from the brooms and help bring out the food," Molly exclaimed having cut off Hermione from asking her supposed date's name. She already had the date set up for her and how the hell was she supposed to greet the guy if she didn't even know his bloody name or even spot him in the restaurant without a bloody description of his appearance for Merlin's sake…

She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate just a bit, her breathing was becoming shallow.  
Unfortunately, she would have to reserve her panic attack for later because everyone was now seating themselves around her.

 _Easy Hermione, no big deal_ she reassured herself, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone, she felt embarrassed enough about enough things.

She took a deep breath and looked up to see Ginny smiling sheepishly at her. She lean towards Hermione and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry Hermione, we'll talk more about this later."

Hermione simply nodded as she rearranged herself in her seat.

"Well would you look at this, George," called out a voice she knew all too well.

"Look at what Fred?" George questioned cheekily.

"Take a look at who decided to step away from her desk and mountain of paperwork and finally grace us with her presence," Fred replied.

"Oh could it be?" George said shock and disbelief in his tone.

"Fred, George." Hermione greeted.

She didn't have to turn around to know they were standing right behind her. Fred leaned in, putting his face next to hers, "Oh but it is, brother, it's Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes at their childish behavior.

"Can't be. She's forgotten all about us –hasn't come by for weeks," George said sorrowfully placing his head on her other shoulder. Hermione tried to purse her lips fighting off the small smile that wanted to cross her lips.

"Oh you two! Leave the poor girl alone for Merlin's sake!" Molly heckled as she came towards them, Arthur was right behind her.

"Hermione! Lovely to see you, all's well?" Arthur called out, a smile on his face at seeing the woman who he loved and cared for as his very own daughter. Hermione felt herself filled with joy to see everyone again, no hard feelings present; she hadn't realized there had been such a heavy weight pressing down on her shoulders.

"All's well Mr. Weasley." She replied cheerfully.

Completely aware that the twins were still on both her sides, their heads on each of her shoulders, unmoving she chuckled. Turning her head to each side she said playfully, "Fred, George wonderful to see you both –sweaty and all."

Everyone snickered at the blush that began to rise on how cheeks, playful flirting had never been one of her strong points. Fred and George looked at each other mischievously.

"Not as good as seeing you, Hermione," They said as each of them planted a kiss on both cheeks, surprised at the attack she yelped and slightly jumped in her seat. As everyone broke out in laughter she was positive that her cheeks had turned the delightful shade of beetroot that she hated with a passion.

Molly couldn't help but laugh at her children's' actions, shaking her head she placed her hands on her hips and said sternly, although a teasing tone remained, "Oh you two, I swear. Leave her alone she just got here, don't scare her off or both of you will be pulling gnomes out of the garden for weeks."

Ginny who remained next to her snickered softly, apparently today was 'Take the Mickey out of Hermione' day.

"Sorry mum." The twins called out as they sat across from both Hermione and Ginny.

"Now that everyone is seated, dig in." Molly said joyously.

Not a second after everyone began serving themselves, the clattering of plates, knives, and forks the only noise present. As everyone was eating Hermione glanced around at everyone; Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, even Bill and Fleur. These people are her family; she had no idea what she would've done without them.

"So Hermione how's work?" Arthur asked, interest evident in his tone of voice.

Seeing as everyone else was in the conversation she swallowed quickly and looked over at him, "It's been good Mr. Weasley, I have only a few open cases on my desk, nothing too serious."

Her job was one that was highly sought after, but not one that had many openings or one easily done by just anyone; she was the kind of equivalent of a muggle interrogator/detective, not exactly an Auror as she was not in the field or doing paperwork that was solely relevant to the case. Her job was to find leads, motives, possible witnesses, culprits, and interrogate them ten times worse than any lawyer or Auror. She was good at getting into people's head be it with muggle psychology, word play, bluffs and on occasion, with warrant legilimence.

In that instant she recalled the head of the Law Enforcement Department had said something interesting in their last meeting.

"But we are getting a transfer into our department in a week or two, he does the same work I do which probably means I might have to work with him. The head of the department Mr. Benthorm has been pushing for me to be assigned a partner. He insists that 'women alone can't do such a _demanding job'_ "

She heard Harry scoff in disbelief, she silently thanked him; she felt the exact same way about the matter. Hermione shrugged lightly, it wasn't a big deal, her boss was a sexist pig, she's known that for years and she's fine working with a partner as long as he doesn't mess with her work.

It wasn't exactly certain this transferred fellow would be her partner, she only assumed. He could just be put on the task force to handle more cases, she knew she couldn't do all of them. Her job was to do the most pressing and urgent ones, the others kind of went onto the backburner for a while.

"Oh right! Maverick told me about that the bloke supposed to be real smart 'Mione." Harry supplied matter of fact.

Hermione look shocked, she hadn't known that the Auror Department had heard the news yet.

 _Bloody hell, gossip travels fast in that place._

"Do you know the person Harry?" Hermione questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her. He shook his head.

"Haven't the slightest clue who they are; all I know is that their being transferred here has something to do with the new case that's been open. It's not _exactly_ a case that the public is aware of yet but, that's all I know for now." Worry filled Harry's eyes, but his face remained blank. He quickly returned to eating, hoping it would keep anyone from asking anything about the case, she had a feeling he'd said more than he was even allowed to.

Hermione looked at Ginny in hopes that he had mentioned something to her that he didn't want to mention to anyone else, unfortunately Hermione receive a shrug from Ginny.

She was as clueless as her.

Ginny tried not to let her worries get to her due to both Hermione's facial expression and the worry in her husband's eyes. It h become a bit of an issue for her feel as secure as before about the fact that Harry was still a field Auror, being sent out on missions every now and again and since the very start, every time, she's managed to worry herself sick.

The last time he'd left for a mission for a week she'd gotten so sick that she had to be taken to the hospital and ironically enough that was lead her and everyone else to realize she was already five weeks pregnant. Thankfully he hasn't been on another since that one but she desperately wanted to talk to him about switching to the Auror trainer program but Merlin…

She didn't want to open up that unnecessary can of worms; it wasn't the right time she just needed to find it…

Ginny sighed quietly and played with the remaining food on her plate her appetite having dissipated.

Hermione wasn't stupid she knew that her inquiry had worried Ginny and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well hopefully he can lend a helping hand, that's all I can say." Harry punctuated with a wave of his hand as he placed another forkful in his mouth, with that he seemed to have put an end to the discussion – thank Merlin, the tension was beginning to materialize.

"So Fred, George, how are the shops doing?" Ginny asked a bit too enthusiastically.

Everyone had turned back to each other's separate conversations leaving Hermione to ponder her thoughts, as she continued to eat Molly's delicious cooking. Post-breakup awkwardness be damned; she couldn't believe she thought that this lunch would be uncomfortable and she was starting to wonder how she'd managed to stay away for four months."

After each bite of food her mouth just kept on salivating and her stomach just kept on asking for more. She was beginning to understand now why she had been needing to tighten her belts all the way to the last notch to keep her jeans up the past few weeks; she hadn't been eating Molly's cooking.

"Oh brilliant, the shop in Hogsmead has been getting lots of buyers since it opened a few months back," Fred said enthusiastically.

"Fantastic." George replied.

"Brilliant"

"Business couldn't be better!" Replied the twins together.

"And have you heard from Angelina, Fred, how is she doing?" Ginny asked.

At that point Hermione's attention was brought back to the conversation; she recalled that those two had been dating since their fourth year at Hogwarts. Why they hadn't married each other yet remained a mystery, not only to her but to everyone. When people stare at them they can literally see in their mannerisms just how much they care for each other.

Hermione's chest tightened, she hated the jealousy that festered in her chest like an infected wound that just wouldn't heal at seeing the love and joy between these two people. Especially since they were practically her family, she could practically feel her subconscious sneer at her.

She didn't want to be this person - this sour, snide, pessimistic, and melodramatic person. With the way things were going she would be turning into an old maid with an obscene amount of cats and the cheery disposition of Severus Snape.

"Oh, she's great Gin, she's finishing off the season over in Germany. She'll be back in just two weeks along with the rest of the team," Fred replied, his eye glazed over, his mind on the woman of his dreams and as cheesy as that sounded it wasn't very far from the truth.

Hermione snorted. It's still surprised her that somehow every conversation seemed to turn to Quidditch. Hermione registered how Ginny smiled and said how she was excited to be able to see her again and to hear all about the games and training.

"Lucky her she isn't the one that's blown up like the size of a bloody house." She mumbled as she viciously speared the remaining pieces of her crumbling meat pie. Hermione hoped no one had heard that as she chewed slowly trying to keep the growing grin off of her face.

She recalled how upset Ginny had been, having to take time off from the last season and this season due to being pregnant. Hermione knew that she would never understand the fascination with Quidditch – genetics in the Weasleys maybe, what did she know – but what she could understand was not being able to do something you absolutely loved, so on that, she understood her best friend quite easily.

She placed her hand on Ginny's lap and gave her a soft comforting squeeze. She knew that hopefully in a few months, after the baby was born, she would return to playing Quidditch, or at least something relevant to that field. There was no way was she going to give it up for good. Hermione remembered how vehemently Ginny had stated that over and over again the last time they had gotten together.

She felt really bad that she hadn't been around for Ginny, especially with the pregnancy and with having to deal with Ronald being more than his usual arse of a self. Hermione made a quick mental note to ask Ginny if she wanted to grab lunch sometime this week.

With the dwindling conversation came the peaceful silence of everyone having finished stuffing their faces, not leaving even a morsel of food on the table.

Hermione felt downhearted at not having any leftovers for her to take home. Maybe it was for the best, she did enjoy feeling her jeans looser around her hips.

"Well that was absolutely delicious Mrs. Weasley; I can't remember the last time I ate that much. I honestly don't know how I managed to go even one week without your food."

Hermione quipped lightly, her cheeks flaring up a bit at the embarrassment of having made so many excuses so as to avoid attending these family gatherings. She really hoped she hadn't hurt Molly's feelings.

"Oh it's alright dear it's understandable." Molly reassured her. "Now, Fred, George, help me pick up everything and take it into the kitchen and we'll bring dessert for everyone. Who would care for some chocolate cake and who would like some cauldron cakes with a nice spot of tea?" Molly asked cheerfully, that woman wasn't happy if she wasn't feeding people.

Everyone quickly replied what they wanted Fred, George, and Molly gathered everything and took it into the kitchen. Harry, who was sitting on the other side of Ginny, turned in his seat to face both his wife and Hermione.

"See Hermione, it wasn't so bad, well, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be," Harry said, feeling very pleased with himself. Hermione simply raised her eyebrows at him,

"Yeah right, doesn't mean I don't feel embarrassed," Hermione replied smartly.

"Well that wasn't something that you could avoid and you know I'm right about _at least_ that." Harry said petulantly, it amazed Hermione how men managed to grow up and mature so much slower than women.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "Yeah, yeah. Fine." She crossed her arms lightly.

Hermione recalled the conversation earlier and looked over at Harry. Her curiosity once again took over and she seriously wondered how the hell to ease it up or even put a fucking tranquilizer in it. Her damned natural curiosity had gotten her into enough messes as it is. She sighed knowing it was hopeless – she was hopeless.

"Harry what it was that you were saying about a new case, I haven't heard anything about a new case from my boss or anything, have you?"

Harry paled slightly and quickly glanced over at Ginny, nervousness evident on his face he didn't want to talk about the case, especially in front of Ginny. He tried most of the time to keep her from finding out some of the horrible things he saw on a daily basis; he was used to it.

Ginny… _His_ Ginny didn't need any of that on her conscious; the fucking war had done enough lasting damage. Harry felt rage quiver inside of him as memories flashed through his mind quickly.

"It's – it's not anything known to the public yet, but I do think that there is a _meeting_ sometime _this week_ to discuss it with your part of the Law Enforcement Department, Mione. So far the only information we have is that it's _more serious_ than _most cases_ that have happened in the past few months but not _something_ to be _worried_ about it." He stressed lightly, at different point fluctuating his voice unnoticeably. He knew she would take the hint and drop the subject for now and that they would talk about it later.

She smiled slightly, she had taught him that trick to communicate with fellow officers on undercover missions, and even in a questioning of a suspect, or in certain circumstances like this one.

 _(Meeting. This week. Serious. Most Cases. Something. Worried about.)_

She hated to flatter herself, but she had to admit that she was good, real good. Fuzzy warmth spread in her chest.

But this wasn't the time for that or to talk about this in front of Ginny. Hermione had an inkling that she knew that this was something he was desperately trying to keep from his wife; he usually told her everything but this seemed a bit much. She understood he didn't want her to worry, the baby being a concern. She plastered a fake bright smile on her face, her training kicking in, in hopes of easing Ginny's palpable worry and anxiety.

"Oh _sure_ , I think Mr. Benthorm mentioned it in passing, if _I_ haven't been _brought in_ on it there's nothing substantial to take into account yet, that's for a _fact_ ," Hermione said, her calm demeanor taking over and causing her to wave her hand in nonchalance at the matter.

 _(Sure. I. Brought In. A fact.)_

She saw Harry ease up as they both noticed in their peripheral vision as Ginny smiled softly to herself and let their shoulders drop in ease.

Taking the change in atmosphere in stride Harry asked with more excitement than necessary, "So, did you tell Hermione about your plan for her?"

 _Don't push it Harry._ She mentally chided him; he still needed practice on his techniques.

Hermione tried not to glare at her best friend, of all the things to deflect on he just had to choose that one.

Ginny quickly brightened and said gleefully, "Yes I did, and she's agreed to go! I told you she would agree; I told you that I could convince her Mr. She-not-going-to, you owe me dinner tonight." She pointed her finger at him playfully and crossed her arms in satisfaction.

 _Well at least it worked_ , Hermione thought, breathing out slowly in relief.

Harry groaned, "Can't I do it tomorrow night, love?" He put on a pout and looked at his adoring wife.

"Oh no, no, no, Mister, that's not working on me this time. You're in charge of dinner tonight." Ginny said smugly placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled, they couldn't be any more in love. Their child was going to be so loved and spoiled; the lucky little one.

The dull ache remained in her chest but she paid no mind to it; there was no point. It wasn't going anywhere and so far there weren't any viable options to get rid of it.

 _Unless of course you decide to go to a sperm bank and become a single mother._ The voice in her head supplied.

Yeah…

It was an idea but not one she rejoiced in. She wanted a family, a husband, she didn't want to have to explain to her child that he or she didn't have a father because well –

Yeah, she could get serial killers to confess to where they buried the bodies but this was one conversation she would run to the hills to avoid.

This wasn't an option –yet.

"EARTH TO HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione blinked rapidly turning to stare dazed at Ginny and Harry.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Ginny stared at her quizzically as she nodded. "Yes, I was saying that we have to decide what you're going to wear."

Understanding quickly came, "Right, not too formal not too casual and no jeans." Hermione tried to smile.

"Exactly!" Ginny supplied happily.

Remembering the pressing questions from before Hermione put her hand on Ginny's arm and said –

"HERE'S DESSERT EVERYONE!" Mrs. Weasley announced as she, Fred and George magically placed every plate in front of everyone.

She grimaced; once again she would have to wait for her questions to be answered.

"Oh cake! I've been craving cake like crazy. Harry could you get the peanut butter from the kitchen please?" Ginny asked of her husband.

"Sure, love." He replied, placing a kiss on his wife before getting up and heading toward the Burrow.

Ginny noticed Hermione's hand and asked "Was there something you were going to say Mione?"

She looked at Ginny and shook her head, pushing a few of her tendrils of her hair behind her ear and off of her face.

"Nothing of importance."

Ginny smiled brightly just as Harry returned with the peanut butter, which Ginny hastily opened and began to smother her cake with.

Hermione tried to remain stoic to Ginny's drowning of her chocolate cake by peanut butter.

 _Of all things… peanut butter._

She sighed and turned to her tea and cauldron cake, she would ask Ginny before she left that way no interruptions would be made.

She'd be sure of it; she wasn't leaving without at least those questions answered. Hermione wasn't one to go into things knowing just a portion of the facts and details, she needed them all.

And she just bloody needed to know just _exactly_ what kind of mess she had gotten herself into.

 _Fuck everything and nothing at this point_ , she thought as she sipped her warm tea.

 _Yum_ … Earl Grey, her favorite.


	5. 5: A&A

Hermione sighed contently as she laid back and rested her head on the back of the warm, plush couch that occupied almost half of the living room. Stretching her arms to her sides she yawned loudly, hearing a few cracks and pops in her shoulders and back.

Smacking her lips together, she placed her hands on her abdomen and sighed once again as a hint of sleepiness began to set in. She'd eaten more than a week's worth of food in a span of two hours; she was definitely going to feel that later in the day.

Her jeans were even beginning to tighten around her hips…

"Merlin, I feel huge." Hermione said lightly, a soft smile gracing her features.

Ginny scoffed loudly as she scraped the walls of the peanut butter jar with her wooden spoon, "Come talk to me about feeling huge when you haven't been able to see your feet for over four months."

Hermione chuckled at her disgruntled friend. With the way her life was swirling the drain the image of herself pregnant wasn't even conjurable.

The thought sobered Hermione quickly.

"Sorry Ginny, not my best choice of words."

She heard the redhead mumble something along the lines of, "You can say that again."

They returned to a peaceful quiet, the only noise being the scraping of peanut butter and the distant clatter of plates being washed by the boys, who had thought themselves saved from having to do any cleaning as they believed they had tricked Molly into thinking they were the ones that had set the lunch table.

Oh, they couldn't have been more wrong.

Hermione stared at the ceiling, specifically at a purple stain the size of her head. _How could it have gotten there?_

 _Most likely the twins…_ Her subconscious supplied helpfully.

 _But how? I mean, why wasn't it cleaned up? Why leave it there? What memory could it be connected to…_

She blinked slowly, her musing centered on the stain and nothing else, completely unaware of Ginny trying to get her attention.

"Hermione," Ginny said for the third time.

Nothing; Hermione was lost to the world. It scared Ginny at times just how caught up in her thoughts her best friend could get; she worried that one day she would get stuck in there and never come out.

A silly thought, but a thought nonetheless.

"Hermione, Harry and I have decided to make the godfather Zabini."

"WHAT!" Hermione jumped in her seat, her addled brain finally allowing her to return to the present and catching what had just come out of the witch's mouth.

 _Finally got through to her, did I?_ Ginny smirked.

"Seems I finally got your attention." Ginny sing-songed as she set the empty peanut butter jar on the table next to her.

"The hell you did." Hermione grumbled as she pushed herself upright on the couch, it was slowly swallowing her up, the cushions too soft and mushy from years of use.

The redhead witch chuckled at her best friends struggle with the couch cushions. She didn't know what possessed her to say that, but it slipped out. She couldn't pinpoint the exact name of the feeling that was nudging at the base of her skull…

 _Zabini? Huh…_

She shook her head to derail those thoughts from her mind.

"Well I lied, Zabini isn't exactly the best paternal figure a child could have, now is he…"

Once again comfortable on the couch Hermione looked over at her best friend and laughed. "No shit," she said monotonously. She shook her head, the pregnancy hormones must really pack a punch if this sort of thing was what Harry had to deal with day in and day out.

Ginny and Harry may be on speaking terms with the Slytherin but they, by no means, were "best friends." This was mostly due to the fact that Blaise happened to work on a lot of the cases that Hermione was on, and therefore, the ones Harry was on as well.

Hermione happened to enjoy Blaise's company and would consider him a close friend if not a best friend after working with him for over four years, but how that came to be was a story she wouldn't divulge to anyone anytime soon.

Her cheeks reddened as the memory crossed her mind. Hermione cleared her throat and turned her full attention back at Ginny who was staring at her an eyebrow raised in question to her expression, no doubt.

Hermione returned the expression, "Now what were you trying to tell me that made you go to such _drastic measures_ to get my attention?" Her question dripped with sarcasm as she smiled at her best friend.

Ginny's eyes seemed to dull for a moment as she sat upright and said with a shaky voice, "Well… During lunch the conversation kind of went towards your and Harry's work and, well, I was wondering about the case-

Hermione leaned forward and placed a hand on her friend's lap as she cut into her question, "Ginny, listen to me, ok? There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about! Do you understand Gin? The case is of little to no importance, it hasn't been made known to the public so for now there is nothing to wonder or stress over. _Harry is fine, he's not going to be sent off anywhere anytime soon. I assure you of that OK_."

She stressed the last part of her rant as she saw the witch about to ask about just how deep her husband's involvement was with this new case.

She knew nothing about Harry's actual level of involvement but doubted he'd allow himself to be sucked in too deep, especially with the baby's arrival upon them.

Deep down, Hermione was aware that she wasn't only trying to placate Ginny's worries but also her own.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath and blinked quickly, as a few tears were almost on the verge of spilling out. She nodded quickly at Hermione and said in a small voice, "I hear ya, Hermione. Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's knee reassuringly as she tried not to break eye contact with her friend.

 _To look away during a lie is to know it is just that, a lie._

This was one of the aspects of her job that she loathed. Her training would kick in anytime anything was asked about her work, especially when around her friends. She could recall all the times she'd had to lie to Ginny about some - if not all - of the cases she was working on. Some of the Aurors couldn't even handle some of them…

She'd gotten exceedingly good at lying; it was part of her job and everyone knew just how good she was at her job. It amazed her how something that she'd loathed and been so against as a child had become such an integral part of her adulthood.

 _Turning a blind eye to your morals, one at a time huh? Great work, really. You should be proud_ … The little voice in her head supplied to her on going thoughts.

 _Great…_ She sighed as she shut down her mind once again and looked over at her friend, who also looked lost in her thoughts.

"Now, there are a few questions I have for you Mrs. Potter and there is no way I'm leaving without them being answered," Hermione said in mock seriousness.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement as she stood up with some difficulty and made her way to sit next to Hermione on the couch, her behind having gone numb from sitting in the hard chair for so long.

Hermione moved over a bit and made space for the redhead to sit down.

"Well ask away Ms. Granger." Ginny said merrily signaling for Hermione to start asking away.

Hermione turned her body to face Ginny and pushed some stray curls out of her face.

"Ok, for starters I guess you can begin by telling me where you even met this guy? His name? How will I know it's him when I get to the restaurant? _His name?_ What he does for a living? Does he know he's going to be seeing me or is he expecting some gorgeous, blonde model? Just how "blind" is this date exactly? Oh and – _his name_ ," Hermione's voice sped up towards the end of her questions, one rolling out after the other. Where she'd stock piled them all, she couldn't remember.

Ginny signaled for Hermione to take a breather as she laughed nervously, "Ok – that's – Merlin." Ginny comically made explosion noises and simulations of what her mind looked like due to Hermione's numerous questions.

Hermione grimaced at her best friends exaggerations, she didn't think any of this was funny. She needed answers, her nerves and anxiety demanded them at this point.

"Ginny, answers please," Hermione said seriously.

"… Well Hermione the thing is…" Ginny said nervously, edging away from the brunette.

She froze as she saw Ginny ease away from her, "What _thing?"_ She asked, annoyance creeping into her tone, along with worry.

Ginny sat straighter as she answered, "Well the thing is I-I don't know his name or what he looks like _exactly_ …"

Hermione felt the hair on her arms begin to bristle. "What do you mean _you don't know exactly_?" She asked her voice getting higher as she made to stand up from the couch.

"Before I say anything else, remember you already said yes, Hermione." Ginny said practically.

Hermione stopped her pacing, she hadn't realized she'd even started, and stared at the witch, her anxiety turning to frustration.

"Ginny." She warned.

Ginny flinched as she raised her hands and said softly, "You've said yes, and no I don't know his name, so I can't answer that for you, or tell you what he does for a living because I don't know, or how he looks _exactly_."

 _There's that word again,_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

She continued to pace, frustration evident in her tone, as she said, "So what can you tell me Ginevra."

Ginny grimaced at the use of her full name and sighed, "I can tell you that he's smart, funny, sarcastic, really good at his job, a workaholic like you-"

"I am not a workaholic Gin-"

"Yes, you are Hermione, now let me continue," Ginny warned the brunette, she could yell and argue later. Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"He enjoys reading quite a bit-"

"I'm sorry Ginny but - but this sounds like something out of a ruddy dating profile," Hermione commented offhandedly.

"A what?" Ginny asked puzzled at what that could even be _… A dating profile?_

"Huh… Nevermind," Hermione waved her friend off, her pacing having slowed down a bit. At the pace she was going she was definitely going to wear a hole in the carpet under her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued talking, "He's tall and has blonde-ish hair and you'll know it's him because the reservations at the place are under the name Orchid."

Hermione slowly turned to stare, aghast, at the witch sitting on the couch, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Orchid?" Hermione questioned, her voice strained as she tried to keep her temper under control.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, on the table there will be an orchid so you'll know where to sit. Now it just kind of depends on who gets there first and sees the other first; it keeps the element of surprise intact," Ginny said excitedly, making gestures with her hands that made her look like a five year old girl after having eaten copious amounts of sugar.

" _Element of surprise_? Element of surprise my bloody fucking arse, Ginevra! Do you honestly expect me to go along with this? You want me to go out with someone who's name you don't even fucking know? Are you mental?" Hermione argued, her hands making erratic gestures as she tried to comprehend what Ginny was even trying to do. For all they knew the guy could be a good looking serial killer.

No name, no appearance, nothing. The only bleeding thing missing was a cheesy quote that he chose to live by and _then_ it could be nothing but the description of a dating profile, what Ginny had just given her.

Hermione put her hands on her forehead and pushed her hair back, wary of her fingers getting stuck in her curls.

"Now, Hermione," Ginny tried to reason, teasing in her tone of voice.

 _How could the woman be teasing at a time like this?_ "No, Ginny, no," she rebuffed. Hermione didn't want to hear it, nope. No and no. She put her hands out.

Ginny growled softly to herself and rubbed at her temples.

 _Why did she have to pick a best friend that was just as hot headed, if not more than, her husband or anyone one her life?_ She would have been better off with Luna for Merlin's sake.

"Hermione. Let. Me. Finish," Ginny growled out firmly. She wasn't going to lose her temper; that wouldn't help anyone in this situation.

Not awaiting a reply from the girl standing threateningly with her hands on her hips right in front of her, she continued.

"Now, I hope you remember who Alessandra Newark is. She's one of the beaters from my team and she's one of the people I keep in touch with and well… In a few letters that were exchanged I just so happened to mention how one of _my friends_ \- not you specifically - how one of my friends has been on a bit of "dry spell" of sorts and she might have mentioned that she had a friend that was going through the same thing and well, as you can guess, one thing lead to another and we decided to set both of you up. So that's how I know who he is but _not exactly who he is_ and vice versa," she finished off by taking a deep breath. Her bright smile showed just how full of complete satisfaction she was.

Hermione's mind remained blank, completely and utterly blank. No words came to mind or mouth as she felt her shoulders drop and her eyes blink slowly at the pregnant witch in front of her.

 _This is it, this is the out of body experience I've read about… Huh, not as exhilarating as I thought it would be._ She mentally shrugged her shoulders at her own thought.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it, her vocal chords still useless, and turned away from Ginny, slumping in the chair that the other witch had vacated earlier.

She dropped her head between her knees and took in a few calming breaths.

 _Only Ginny could do this to her, only her. And I can't do anything about it, the damn witch is pregnant. Oh I am so going to get back at her for this, spoiling her child rotten should do it, oh it will…_

Hermione's thoughts ran unhinged and completely off topic at this point. Taking a last shaky breath in, she leaned her elbows on her knees and looked in front of her to see Ginny chewing her thumbnail, a telltale sign that the witch was nervous.

 _She better be…_ The little voice in Hermione's head supplied.

"Ginny I-" she swallowed nervously, "I already said yes to this, I am not going to go against my word."

"Really?" Ginny chirped a smile stretching on her lips.

Hermione raised her hand in a halt motion, "But, _but,_ that does not mean I am not upset about this, I know nothing about this guy, he knows nothing about me. No names, no nothing and to my knowledge there has never been a "blinder" date than this one. So with the last bit of calm that I have left I am going to ask you to meet me for lunch sometime this week to finalize certain things and to talk about other topics that won't make me want to rip my hair out, so will you?"

"Sure, Hermione." The redhead replied animatedly.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, now I will owl you later because right now I need to go home and-and I have no idea. I just need to go."

Ginny visibly deflated at the last comment. "O-okay Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her friend, she felt her heartstrings tug viciously in her chest. She couldn't remain upset at the redhead in front of her. They had been through too much; this couldn't even compare.

"It's alright Gin, I'm not really that upset - I am upset, but not at you just at the situation, I guess. More details at the beginning would have been nice but what's done is done. Now come give me a hug so that I can leave."

Ginny smiled brightly and laughed full heartedly as she stood and gave the brunette witch a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as she made to leave the living room, no doubt to say goodbye to everyone else.

Hermione left Ginny in the living room and made way to the kitchen where everyone else was cleaning and washing up the plates from earlier.

"Well I'll be off now, I-I have some paperwork from a few files that I need to get done," she called out loudly.

Everyone booed in response, especially the twins, which earned them a smack to the back of the head from Molly causing Hermione to snicker softly.

"Alright dear, but here take these leftovers, you need them more than these boys," Molly said sweetly, bustling over to Hermione with a few trays in her hands.

Hermione huffed as she felt the weight of them as Molly placed them in her hands. There was enough food there to keep her going for a month!

She smiled sheepishly at Molly and said, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasely waved her off and pulled her into a hug, trays and all. "It was good seeing you dear, do come back soon," she whispered into Hermione's ear sweetly.

Hermione nodded into Molly's neck her eyes tearing up a bit, "Of course Mrs. Weasley."

Pulling away she cleared her throat and blinked a few times before calling out again to everyone as she made her way to the living room towards the floo, "Goodbye everyone! See you at work on Monday, Harry."

"See you, Hermione!" Everyone called back out to her.

She shook her head and made to get the floo powder next to the fireplace, seeing that Ginny was gone from the living room. Once inside she called out, "Hermione's flat!" and was gone in wisps of green flames and smoke.


	6. 6: A&A

**…Months, two whole months, that is how long I have left all of you along with my beta waiting for this next chapter. God, I'm a horrid human. Hopefully, this and the next few chapters make up for the wait.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE IT BELONGS ENTIRELY TO J.K. ROLLING.**

* * *

" _Fuck_!" Hermione called out loudly into her empty flat as she stumbled out of the fireplace, the cackle of the nonexistent fire dissipating behind her. Having regained her balance she glanced down to see a thin coat of soot covering her boots and jeans.

Merlin knew how the rest of her looked, having chosen others modes of transportation over the last few weeks she'd completely forgotten to clean out her fireplace.

She tried brushing a bit of the soot off her thighs only to have it stain her hands and cover more surface of her jeans.

"My… my aren't you a sight for sore eyes …"

Hermione's head shot up to see the laid out body of Blaise Zabini on her burgundy couch a few feet away from her. How hadn't she noticed him?

 _Guess last year's regulatory auror training sessions have begun to wear off_ …

"Just what I need, next I'm going to be cornered in an alley" she couldn't help but murmur cynically.

She scowled at the man in front of her whom manages to look smug and entitled to everything and anything at all hours of the day. If she hadn't uncovered years ago just how harmless and a big mush the bloke was she'd be a bit disturbed to find that he'd managed to bypass her wards without her knowledge.

…That didn't mean she wasn't going to give him hell for doing so.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? How did youget past my wards?" She asked drily.

The man simply smiled up at her, the 'all-knowingly bastard'.

"I should feel offended that you can't recall…" He replied cheekily.

She furrowed her brows in confusion just as the memory washed up on her. She felt a red blush settle on her face and chest.

 _Don't think about it, nothing happened, just a hurt ego and pride, don't go down that rabbit hole again Hermione…_

She rationalized mentally.

"Oh it has been _too long_ since I've seen you blush Granger, good to know I've still got it." He said smugly making his way off of her couch and over to her, taking the plates out of her hands.

"This smells fantastic. Molly made this?" He asked hurriedly as he brushed passed her and towards her kitchen, do doubt to devour the left-overs.

Good, if he didn't eat some of it, she'd be eating it for weeks.

Shaking her head at her wandering thoughts she followed her colleague, whom she'd grown fond of after having worked with him for over 4 years now and who also had, just like everyone else, begun to drool at the prospect of eating anything cooked by Molly Weasely.

 _If that women had opened up a restaurant she'd be swimming in galleons by now…_

Having pealed the protective cover away, Blaise dug in his fork joyfully bringing the food into his mouth and he groaned in pure ecstasy as he savored the taste.

Hermione snickered, "Would you like me to leave you two alone Blaise?"

She signaled between the plates and him coyly.

"No need love, nothing you haven't heard before." He replied as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

Hermione couldn't contain her disgusted expression at his comment.

"Ugh Blaise, that's not something I wanted to recall thank you very much –Now, do tell what you're doing here?" She asked, decided to get to the point, she really needed to change clothes. The soot was beginning to make her nose itch.

"Well –I came by" He swallowed his current mouthful "To invite you out to dinner tonight." He forked another bite into his mouth.

Pulling a glass out of the drying rack, Hermione went about serving him some pumpkin juice as she replied, "And you couldn't have asked me that through a note via owl instead of breaking into my home?"

She placed the drink next to the plate of food he was practically inhaling.

"Granger I, by no means, broke into your home. I knocked and you didn't answer so I came in, your wards enabling me to do so along with the spare key under your doormat , and so I decided to wait for you." He reasoned as went about scrapping the plate of the last few bites of casserole left.

"Right and what if I hadn't come through the floo a few minutes ago, would you have spent the whole day waiting for me in my flat? Seems a bit drastic, don't you think Blaise?" Hermione asked completely unconvinced that a mere invite to dinner qualified a house call.

He scoffed, "Of course not, I'd just been here a few minutes before you're arrival I wouldn't have stayed more than an hour tops. I would've left after that and left a note telling you I'd been here."

"Sorry Blaise I'm still not convinced that you simply came here to invite me to dinner." She replied half heartedly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Now would you care to tell me the actual reason that you've made yourself at home here?"

Blaise stared at the short frizzy haired brunette in front of him, whom he'd come to care for deeply in the last few years that they'd been working together at the Ministry and whom he knew had been spending way too much of her time reassuring everyone around her that she was "fine" with the recent news concerning her ex.

She deserved someone way better than that prick; then again he couldn't exactly just say that to her, she'd simply brush him off once again.

Blaise sighed loudly, "Fine –you need to get out"

" –get out?" She interrupted.

"Yes get out, as in get out of this flat. You've spent the last four months burying yourself in work and at the same time have managed to hole yourself up in this place every weekend so far. So this is me, putting my foot down and taking you out for the night."

Hermione scoffed, knowing he was completely right but under no circumstances was she going to admit that to him. "I –have –have not!"

"Oh but you have my dear friend. The only time I get to see your frizzy head is when I have to consult with you on a case, which so far has only been twice and must I say that is simply not enough." He responded as he placed the scrapped clean plate in the sink and the others in her fridge, if not he'd eat them all.

 _That woman's cooking should be illegal_ , he reasoned to himself.

Hermione was starting to get an idea as to where this conversation was heading and she didn't want to talk about that, not today at least.

"Oh really Blaise, so pray tell seeing how much of me would be enough –for you that is?" She asked coquettishly placing her hands on his chest and leaning into him.

"Oh NO –not happening Granger, you are not distracting me that easily. That only worked once before and not that well if I remember correctly." He replied smarmily as he eased her hands of him.

"So much for my acting skills…" Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Yeah no… stick to your day job Granger."

Hermione glared at him, "Right, fine. I still don't quite understand what you're trying to get at here Blaise, yes work has been busy _but_ not anymore than usual and by no –it's understandable that after working all week I'd like to stay in during the weekends."

"Bullshit." He interjected as he rolled his eyes at her rebuttal.

"Blaise –seriously"

He raised his hands in halt motion, "No, Granger I'm calling bullshit! You've been hiding and avoiding any type of social interaction for the last four months choosing work over anything else and it has got to stop! For your own good love, honestly –you –you didn't deserve the hand you were dealt all those months ago and I get hiding away for a few weeks at most –but we're closing in on four whole bloody months Hermione… You –you need to get out and live again." He placed his hands on her shoulders in a sympathetic gesture.

She appraised him, keeping her expression blank; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd just gotten through to her.

Not yet anyways.

Merlin, he was right. She hated it when he was right, he wasn't going to let her forget it anytime soon. The last four months had been taxing to say the least, especially after having gone to the Weasely's this morning and seeing everyone 'progressing' in their lives. Especially Ginny and Harry…

Merlin she'd missed months of her best friend's pregnancy. She couldn't help being struck with the thought that she was simply being moronic and petty.

Moronically petty, if that was even a thing.

She sighed, "Screw you." She said dejectedly.

"Wait…what?" He stammered out, not understanding her response to his moving –if he said so himself –plea for her to move on and realize that her world hadn't ended it had just broadened its horizons. He tried not to gag at the corniness that had just coated his thoughts.

"Screw you because –you're right. I _may have_ been choosing to stay inside on the weekends and I _may have_ taken on a few more cases that my usual but that does not mean I have isolated myself entirely." The brunette replied stoically.

Sure she would admit that Blaise was right, if only partially.

"If I do recall I happen to be coming back from brunch with the Weaselys. A total recluse I have not become Blaise, in that you are very wrong." She pointed out.

Letting go of her shoulders Blaise raised his hands in surrender, a small smile gracing his features at her acknowledgement of his top notch reasoning.

"Alright, now that we have newly instated your renewal on getting out of this dingy flat on a more _regular basis_ dinner tonight is entirely on me." He stated happily.

"I'm disturbed that at any point you'd actually thought I was going to pay for dinner seeing as you're the one that came all the way here to invite me." She replied as she placing her hands on her chest in mock astonishment.

"Again Granger, stick to your day job, acting is definitely not your calling." He retorted.

Hermione chuckled as she made to pull him into a hug,

"As much as I have missed your hugs love, you are completely covered in soot and i am unfortunately quite fond of this suit."

Hermione grimaced slightly but a smile fought its way back onto her face.

"Of course you are, that bloody thing is probably worth more than my yearly salary, no doubt." She reprimanded lightly.

Blaise shook his head at his friends nagging, since the beginning of their friendship she just wouldn't stop trying to get him to be a little wiser with his money.

 _Nice to know some things will probably never change._

"No matter, you can have all the hugs you want later tonight." Hermione said teasingly winking at the playboy in front of her.

"Is that a promise love?" He questioned a seductive under tone lacing his voice.

"Hold it right there Casanova how about you save the sweet talk, which no doubt probably worked on all his past lovers, for your next girlfriend –or have you yet to find one?" She quipped lightly a smirk gracing her lips.

"Ouch love, that one hurt. You do know I have feelings?" He chided right back at her, not one to give up a good sparing session with the one the greatest knack for them.

"Oh really, a secretive and sneaky slytherin like you?" She turned away from him and made her way to her bedroom, the soot was beginning to make her eyes water.

"Yes Granger even a secretive and sneaky slytherin like me has feelings and since you've shown such a blatant interest in my love life I can assure you that I do have one"

She turned around sharply and plastered a an expression of mock surprise on her face, " –a love life?"

" –No –well yes of course –I mean a girlfriend Granger. I have a girlfriend." He said softly a small smile on his lips and a strange emotion hidden in the depths of his eyes.

Hermione whipped the mockery off of her face and the joking tones from her voice as she asked, "Oh really, do tell?"

"Not much to tell just yet. She's different from my usual –type, I suppose" He informed her sincerely.

Hermione pursed her lips and scanned his face for any sign of trickery.

There was none present… Now that was a surprise.

"Well just keep me informed." She answered. Turning away once again from Blaise she missed his eye roll at her response.

"Yes mother." He countered.

Hermione huffed but chose to ignore his mockery, for the moment. They still hadn't decided on where they were going out to eat for dinner.

That is where she knew she would weasel some more information about his new girlfriend out of him.

… Maybe run a background check. No, no you promised him you wouldn't meddle in his affairs. She shut down her brain before it ran rampant with ideas.

"So where will we be dining tonight?" She asked as she made to remove her boots.

"Did you have anything in mind?" He asked, making himself at home on her bed.

She shrugged, "Not really, how about greek food?"

"Greek sounds fine by me." He replied.

Hermione smiled at her friends easy-going nature. It wasn't something that she'd ever expected from someone like him, then again a few years ago she wasn't exactly unbiased. As she recalled the first few meeting with Blaise, she couldn't help but acknowledge just how prejudice she was towards him.

Merlin she was just as bad as –as –Malfoy, when they were in school…

 _Well that's definitely a random individual I do not care to think about in the slightest._

 _I wonder if Blaise has talked to him recently? What is of that bloke these days?..._

"Granger. Knut for your thoughts?" Blaise questioned having noticed the far off gaze in the brunettes expression.

"Mhmm –oh sorry Blaise, rampant thoughts is all." She replied, scoffing softly at her brains earlier train of thought.

"That's nothing out of the ordinary with you love. So I should get going, I do have a few errands to run, let's meet up at the leaky cauldron at 7 and from there we'll head to that greek place a few blocks down out in muggle London that you like so much." He said joyously excited at the prospect of finally getting his friend out of her flat and _hopefully_ some information out of _her._

Clapping her hands together Hermione stood up and followed Blaise out to the living room towards the Floo Network.

"Sounds perfect I'll be there."

"Alright Hermione, see you in a few hours, take care." He placed a kiss on her soot covered cheek and stepped into the fireplace, powder in hand.

"You take care as well, stay out of trouble." She ordered lightly.

"I always do love, I always do. See ya." He replied, a wink and a smirk on his face his parting expression.

"See ya." She replied to an empty fireplace.

Having turned away from the fireplace, Hermione sighed wistfully as she made her way back towards her room. Having seen her reflection earlier while in there, she knew a shower was definitely in order to be the slightest bit presentable for tonight.

Once in her room she made quick work of reorganizing her bed sheets that Blaise had rumpled quite effectively and putting away her boots in her closet. Just as she was going to make her way towards the loo she caught site of the wine bottle which at some point had fallen off her night stand and rolled partially under her bed.

Thank Merlin for carpeted flooring in here.

Shit did Blaise see it? Her memory chose then and there to function at the level of a two year old because she couldn't recall him doing or saying anything in the slightest in reference to a completely empty wine bottle playing peek-a-boo from under her bed.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Lets just hope for the best." She murmured. Kneeling down she picked up the bottle and trecked her way back to the kitchen to dispose of it.

Once she opened the cupboard under the sink to place it with the rest of empty bottles she caught sight of something reflecting light in her rubbish bin.

Well that's definitely odd…

Pulling out the bin she reached in and pulled out the offending piece of literature –if she should even call it that –and placed it on the floor next to her.

She couldn't help but grimace at it, why had she promised her mother she would read it. Why?

* * *

…" _Honey, this book is fantastic; it is a real eye opener believe me!" Eleanor exclaimed excitedly through the phone._

 _Hermione chuckled at her mother's enthusiasm. "Really mum, how so –last time we talked you were practically trash talking self help books and now you've actually read one…"_

" _Well I still don't like them if that's what you're asking, but this one is fantastic! It's witty and uplifting and just marvelous!"_

" _Of course it is mother." Hermione grumbled as she stood next to her microwave watching her dinner heat up._

" _You should read it! Oh that would be fantastic! It's for newly single individuals." Her mother chirped loudly._

" _Newly single individuals?" Hermione questioned._

" _Well –yes. You and Ronald haven't patched things up since last week have you dear?" Her mother questioned lightly knowing that her daughter and that man had done no such thing._

 _Hermione sighed, "No mum we haven't and we won't."_

" _Alright then dear, than that makes you a newly single individual and this book can help you move on and find someone new that tickles your fancy." Eleanor reasoned._

 _Hermione tried desperately not to snort at her mums reasoning._

" _I –I don't think that's a good idea mum…"_

" _It is, trust your mother on this one, sweetheart. I'll send you a copy later today in the post."_

 _Hermione pulled out her dinner from the microwave and made her way to the dining table as she replied, "Fine mum if you say so."_

" _Now tell me how's everything at work? Eleanor changed the subject not leaving much room for her daughter to change her mind…_

Hermione made herself as comfortable as she could on the cold, linoleum floor of her kitchen as she grabbed the book and opened it to where she'd left off the night before.

" _Acknowledgement and Acceptance, the first stage if not the most important of moving on from a recent break up. Sure the act of breaking up was hard on both you and your now ex-partner but here's the nitty and gritty of the situation:_

 _Its done, its happened and now you must move on._

 _This book was not written to throw blame at you, the reader, as to what brought or caused the end of the relationship, but to help you move on from 'the end' to a brighter and hopefully a new relationship bound beginning and along the way you shall also find that that relationship with all its trials and tribulations has taught you many lessons that you can now fully embrace._

 _So having spent the last 15 years as a marriage councilor I will not guide you through the first steps on this enlightening journey._

 _Step 1: You are single, acknowledge that. You no longer have dates to go to or to please your partner. Now is the time to acknowledge your new status and to best do so you will go out alone or with friends and talk about your lives, your careers, anything and throughout that you will constantly be reciting –to yourself –'I am no longer in a relationship. I am single and that is fine.'_

 _Step 2: Acceptance of being single once again will then lead you to embrace your wild side. Go out and get drunk. Drink your worries away and realize that they are just that worries and like everything they have a solution._

 _Ah! How refreshing to not have to put up fronts anymore isn't it? Now go out and embrace your new found freedom, and as always keep reading for you are only just embarking on this journey of self-knowing and self-love that has been lost not only in the course of your relationship but the end of it as well._

 _...STAGE 2: REMOVAL & RENEWAL _

* * *

Hermione, slammed the book shut and stared at its glossy cover.

" _ **The Five Stages: Moving on from heartache and heartbreak through an enlightening journey fit for all"**_

 _ **by Sharon Belharp.**_

Marriage councilors are supposed to HELP couples stay together, seemed this woman failed at doing her job and decided that the next best thing was to 'guide' the ones that she'd initially "helped" into breaking up into getting over said break up AND find a new.

"An all-in-one package deal, fantastic just fantastic." Hermione commented sarcastically.

Sighing she pushed herself off the linoleum, book in hand, as she then placed the bin back in its place.

Pathetically dusting off her soot covered jeans, she made her way towards her bathroom in her room dumping the affronting book on her bed along the way.

Once inside she quickly made way of her clothes and hopped into the shower. She had plenty of time to get ready for dinner tonight with Blaise and to finish up a few case files –hopefully.

As she washed away the soot in her hair she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander towards what she'd just unwillingly read.

Could she honestly keep reading that crap? She couldn't fathom herself doing the so-called steps no matter how hard she tried.

But then again, making an experiment out of it wouldn't hurt and she'd also manage to keep her promise to her mum about reading it…

She rinsed the suds out of her locks slowly.

Plus she didn't have to take _all_ of the advice –nonsense, actually –to heart, now did she? It could actually help her move on from Ronald…

She rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempts at justification. She was going to do it, plain and simple, she was going to use this pink, glossy, and insulting self-help book to move on with her life.

 _And it is going to work._


End file.
